The New Transfer Students?
by ChessCake
Summary: After all the quizzes and tests, two fortunate students got in a Foreign Exchange Program for Ouran Academy for an whole year. What would happen to them? Friendships? Maybe love? Lots can happen in a year after all!
1. Chapter 1

**Holla... So this is my first fanfiction. So here it is! I hope you like it... c:**

* * *

_~~~Leaving~~~_

"Steven! Our baby's leaving today... Do something!" My mother whined while I grabbed my luggage and putting them in the trunk of our car. Dad just chuckled at my mother while patting my shoulder. "Mom calm your horses… Ranka-san told you to come and visit but you denied. You know i'll be back." I sighed and got all the luggage to the trunk. My dad started the car so me and 'ever-so-dramatic' mother got in the car. "Bye bye mansion..." I mumbled

My name is Karrie Aoi Michaels. That names pretty long isn't it? Anyways, today i'll be flying to Japan for a foreign exchange program for a year in an elite school there. Well not literally flying because I don't have superhuman powers. Continuing before I got myself side tracked like I always do, I'm going to start attending this elite school called Ouran Academy for my whole second year of high school. There's also another student which is kinda like my friend named Levie that's attending that school with me. Also to add his First name is Andrew but I like to sometimes piss off by calling him by his middle name which is Levie.

We had to do several tests and quizzes but it's worth it. Me and Levie tied at our last test scores so we both got in the program. After that we had to learn Japanese for a whole month and not even allowed to talk to english for all our classes. Those times sucked ass but again it was worth it.

As we arrived at the airport, my mom started wailing again about me being in trouble at Japan and other random things she could think of. My father gave me thumbs up and my mom hugged me while she starts sobbing. I pulled my luggage bag and wore my backpack and yelled "Au revoir!".

I checked in and I had two hours before flight. "Your as early as me again Karrie." I looked at my left as I felt somebody's presence.

"Andrew! You're here and I haven't seen you in like forever!" I cheered as I literally glomped at him.

"You idiot get off… For your information we saw each other yesterday and also you look like a mess" He said while blushing of embarrassment and giving me a stern look.

I stopped glomping him and started looking at the clothes I'm wearing. Oh hell he was right. I was wearing a pair of sweats, a random t-shirt with a cow on it and slippers. I mentally faced palmed and handed my luggage bag at Andrew. "Why didn't you tell me much earlier?! I'll be back and with drinks! Also watch my god damn bag. If you don't i'll kill your pug." I ran away from him and started looking for a washroom.

As soon as I saw a washroom, I dashed in and entered an available stall. I quickly changed to my usual clothes. As soon as I finished I grabbed my other clothes and stuffed them in my backpack. I walked towards a sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I'm now wearing a floral cropped top with plain denim high waist shorts and my favourite brown combat boots. Before I exited the washroom made my purple dyed hair into a messy top bun.

As I walk out the washroom I saw Tim Hortons shop. Now I can get drinks and donuts! I started walking towards it but I got stopped because of a long line. "Hey kid! Go to the back of the line!" An old man yelled at me. "Sure… Calm your horses old man." I glared at him with my hazel brown eyes and headed back at the back of the line. I might've been a bit rude to the man… I sighed as I waited at the line for almost 15 minutes.

Finally it was my turn to order and I got an ice cap, a pack of tim bits and a cup of earl gray tea. I walked around and tried to find Andrew. I at least took me about 5 minutes to find him and he glared at me with his charcoal eyes while he sits in a couch.

"You must be feeling great because you left me here for almost an hour just listening to music and hungry as hell." He said still glaring at me. I gave him his tea and a pack of tim bits. "Excuse me… Levie! I had to wait in a god damn line for 15 minutes… And well I don't know how I wasted the rest of my time. Maybe because I take a long time dressing up? Oh! Maybe because-" I began blabbering randomly and he stuffed a tim bit in my mouth.

"Just shut the hell up… And don't kill my pug when he arrives at Japan." He said and handed me my luggage right in my face. "I was just kidding… I know you love that lil' cute thing." I cooed remembering that cute little black pug. He just smiled and wore his ear buds while eating tim bits. I sat down beside him and plugged in my laptop and also started browsing while drinking my ice cap.

I suddenly remembered one of my chatting buddies in an app called Kik on my phone. They said they live in Japan so maybe we could meet up. They're also friends with my little cousin Haru and watches them for me. They're probably not on in Kik so I emailed them.

'Hika and Kau! I'll be arriving at Japan but I don't know what time but maybe we can meet up and bring lil' Haru with you please? Thanks sugoi twins!' I emailed them quickly. I looked at the time and saw that we had 30 minutes left till' our flight. Andrew poked my arm and told me we should get ready and head to the plane. As soon as he said that, I began unplugging my laptop and texted my dad that I'm going to the plane soon.

Twenty minutes later, we got in the plane and had 10 minutes until it take off to Japan. I put my luggage and my backpack in the compartment on top of my seat and settled down. Me and Andrew were both in first class and the seats were so comfy. We both looked at each other and like we both knew what's in each others mind and what were saying. "Bye Canada! Hello Japan!" We both yelled together and getting looks from the passengers around us. We chuckled and relaxed at our spot. This years going to be fantastic and I already know it!

* * *

**So there ya go! Any opinions? Please let me know!**

**See yer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla! I was doing like nothing today so I decided to make a chapter and here it is! **

* * *

**~~ Arriving and Visiting~~**

About sixteen hours later, we arrived at Japan after the weird plane trip. It felt a bit awkward because the whole time some random kid kept staring at me and Andrew… Even when I went to the washroom it stared at me like it wants to freaking follow me. Also, I was surprisingly in the same flight as the old man I glared at when I was in Tim Hortons. I felt a bit guilty so I said 'Sorry' to him but he scoffed me off! Rude right? But the airplane food was delicious! They had spicy mayo sushi and Andrew even tried to steal on but I slapped his hand.

So now were both in a cab headed to the condo were going to live on the rest of the year. Our school provided it so we don't need to bother finding somewhere to live. Nice isn't it? But the thing is we have to share the condo. Andrew and I were fine about it but my mom said I should stay at our vacation home in Okinawa. I mentally faced palmed at that moment and my dad laughed at my mom. Okinawa's pretty far from school so the vacation home was pretty useless right now.

As soon as we arrived we raced to the front door with our luggage of course. They said it was on the top floor and room number 601. We also got pictures of what it looked like so we already know our own bedrooms. It was fully furnished and the kitchens connected to the living room. It's pretty spacey and has it's own balcony and a bathroom for each bedroom.

Andrew dragged his luggage to the elevator and so did I. Were both pretty tired because of that child even staring at us even when we try to sleep. Anyways, we arrived at the top floor and searched for room 601.

While I was searching for the room, I heard Andrew yell at the end of the hallway. "The rooms over here!" He yelled loudly. I sighed and walked towards him. "Don't yell you ass… People are sleeping and it's freaking twelve at midnight." I pinched his arm and opened the door with the key in my pocket the whole time. As soon as we got in, he locked the door and I headed at the hall were the bedrooms were supposed to be and entered the white door with a mint green frame. I entered, dropped my luggage at the floor, and dived at the queen sized bed.

Suddenly, Andrew knocked on my door. "What?!" I yelled with my face planted on a fluffy pillow. "Just letting you know that you need to be ready by twelve in the afternoon for our first visit at Ouran! Night!" He yelled through my door.

As soon as he finished yelling at the door, I fell asleep on my queen sized fluffy bed. I have a school to visit and I better take a rest before another random kid stares at me out of nowhere.

"_Do you wanna build a sandcastle with me Aoi? Or maybe swim later with me on that beautiful ocean?" A man with a tuxedo and mask asked me while pointing at the ocean and holding my hand gently._

"_Sure Tuxedo Mask…." I answered obviously swooned over the man._

_Magically, a bucket appeared in front of us. I grabbed the bucket and began filling it with water. I turn around and the man was gone. _

"_Tuxedo? Where are you?" I walked around and saw him holding a glass of water._

"_WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP OR I'LL SPILL THIS ON YOUR FACE!" He yelled at me and looking like someone else._

"_Andrew? What the h-"_

I jolted up and saw Andrew holding a glass of water right on my face. I gave him a glare and threw a pillow at him. "You ruined a good dream!" I yelled at him, pinching his arm. Just to make this clear, I might have a slight obsession with a character in Sailor Moon named Tuxedo Mask.

"Well you're an idiot not getting up. I bet Tuxedo Mask would be laughing at your face when you jolted up." He said literally laughing the hell out in my face.

"Get the hell out… I'm going to get ready now." I said obviously pissed. He walked out my room still holding the glass of water and laughing. As soon as he got out, I opened my bags and found my towel. I quickly ran to the bathroom which is right beside my closet and got in the shower. Time to get ready? I think so.

Right now, were in a limo and heading to Ouran Academy. As soon as I finished taking a shower which took like forever because well… I'm slow? Anyways, I just threw on some random clothes from my luggage and shoes. We both had to run to the limo because the elevator was taking a while to get up or maybe it was broken. We didn't even have breakfast yet either. That's just great! Note to self: Stop dreaming about Tuxedo Mask and take showers faster.

I looked at myself and Andrew. We don't look half bad ourselves. He was wearing a simple navy baseball shirt and brown jeans with a pair navy converse. His hair looked pretty normal, still jet black in a half shaved hairstyle. Like you know… uh…. David Beckham? He doesn't even look close to David Beckham but close enough. Continuing before I get side tracked again, I'm wearing floral high low top with plain denim high waist shorts and my pair of brown combat boots. My purple hair was flowing cascade braid and wearing my favourite fake frames.

We arrived at Ouran in a flash. But why is it pink though? That's a bit weird but it looks fine I guess. I said 'Arigato' to the driver and we both headed out the limo. It was pretty comfy in there, like just saying. Anyways we headed to the office and a lady with curly hair in a ponytail greeted us in Japanese. "Hello! You must be the new Transfer students. I'm just going to get the chairman for you guys." She said politely and we just nodded and sat on the chairs that was there.

A few minutes later a tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes came in the room. Andrew stood up and decided to speak first. "Hello Sir, You must be Chairman Suoh? Am I right?" He smiled as he asked in Japanese while I started to standing up. Time to speak in Japanese!

Chairman Suoh nodded and smiled at us. "Welcome to Ouran Academy! Your tour guide would be here any minute and we'll give you your uniforms at the end of your tour. How's been Japan so far?" He said and he stared at both of us while smiling.

"It's been great Chairman Suoh even though we haven't lasted a day yet. The weather is pretty nice also." I beamed and being polite as I could.

"Good! I think your tour guide is here." He smiled and the door opened and a Blonde teen with purple eyes entered. "Father? What am I needed for?" The blonde asked politely. Oh wow that's his soon. Not much resemblance there.

"I need you to tour these new Foreign Exchange students around the school. When you're finished, bring them to the dining hall for lunch." He said simply.

The blonde nodded and headed us out the office. "Hello Princess and Young man, Welcome to Ouran Academy. My name is Suoh Tamaki and you must be…?" He asked while I think trying to swoon me? Okay still... He called Andrew, young man... I snickered silently and looked straight at him.

"My name is Michaels Karrie and over here is Brookes Andrew." I smiled at him but still a bit weirded out of why he's trying to swoon me "You know I can introduce myself... Aoi." Andrew mumbled right beside me.

He nodded and started to tour us around. He showed us the four enormous library's that they have, one of the gardens which looked so cool, the courtyard, classrooms, some other facilities and more. This is totally much bigger than McKenzie Academy. Maybe one times bigger... I don't know actually. Also, not to be mean but Tamaki's maybe bit talkative...

Anyways after the tour he headed us to the dining hall and there was students in tables eating lunch already. We were obviously starving and he headed us to a line. "So, You have to tell the Cafeteria staff when it's your turn of what you want. You may order anything but sometimes they might not have it." He beamed. Just saying here, it seems like every time you look at him he sparkles.

"Why are you having lunch at two when your dismissal is in three? Like that doesn't make any sense. Just saying." Andrew questioned and Tamaki just shrugged.

When it was our turn I ordered a burger, earl grey tea, and randomly some hashbrowns. Andrew the same thing but without hashbrowns and Tamaki well… I don't know. He headed us to a table with two looking familiar twins, a guy with glasses, a tall guy with a kid sitting beside with cake, and a familiar she-male looking person.

Andrew was going to introduce but Tamaki interrupted him. "Guys! Here are the new exchange slash transfer students named uh…" He said then began to ponder. Already forget our name? Geesh.

I interrupted his thinking, speaking up. "Hello! My names Michaels Karrie… I think I'm going to be in class 2A? Nice to meet y'all!" I smiled and introduced myself. I looked at Andrew and he introduced himself.

"Hi… My names Brookes Andrews. Going to be in class 2A and I fancy meeting you all." He smiled at the group. They all nodded and started to introduce themselves too.

The kid-like teen name was Haninozuka Mitsukuni but people call him Honey-Senpai. The tall guy's name was Morinozuka Takashi but he's mostly called Mori-Senpai. Also he's cousins with Honey. The guy with glasses' was named Kyoya Ootori. I looked at the last two and they still look oddly familiar. The twins kept looking at me while grinning and the she-male looking one was staring at me. Then I suddenly remembered.

I looked at Andrew to confirm. He also knew the twins but probably not the she-male looking one. We already knew what were gonna say like we were telepathic and stared at the twins. "You both are the Hitachiin twins!" We both said while grinning like idiots.

"Kaoru… I think they found out who we are." They're grins became larger.

"Hika and Kao! My two sugoi twins are here!" I bear hugged both of them. Some people began to look but I didn't really care. "Hikaru and Kaoru… You're going to forget about me?" Andrew said pretending to be upset.

They hugged me back and I quickly released them. "Wow your hair _is_ purple! I thought you photoshopped your picture!" I believe Kaoru said. They paused for a moment and stared at Andrew.

"How can we-" Hikaru I bet started it.

"Forget about-" Kaoru I bet continued.

"You… Andrew!" And I'm pretty sure they said this together.

They 'bro hugged' and I looked at the shocked she-male looking person. "It's you isn't it lil' Haru? Haven't seen you in ages! I can identify that face anywhere!" I said bear hugging Haruhi quickly.

"Aoi! I know that… But how did it looked like the twins knew that you were coming?" She hugged me back and questioned.

"Long story… To make it short, I told them" I answered her while looking around the table and the people around us.

Some students looked shocked of maybe because I glomped on three students. Tamaki looked like he was going to faint, Honey-Senpai looked shocked while being happy(?), Mori-Senpai was well… emotionless, and Kyoya didn't even look a bit surprised.

I looked at Andrew and I bet we both are thinking thinking the same thing. We need to do some explaining before we leave the school for our tour. What a pain, right?

* * *

**So there ya go! Any feedbacks?**

**Btw, I was obsessed with Tuxedo Mask before. **

**Karrie: No way?! Fangirl buddies!**

**No just no... .**

**See yer later?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holla! Here's the third chapter because... I don't have a life? XD**

* * *

**++ Explanations and Skyping? ++**

When the reunion greetings and hugs were done. It was both of us to start to explain. We both decided to do this while eating because well… Were starving the hell out because we didn't have breakfast? Andrew decided to explain his side of the story first. I think they're meeting is kinda cliche…. Oh well.

"So, around third year of middle school I've been hooked up with my Nintendo DS. I would play bomberman every time and sometimes some other games too. One day I decided to play on multiplayer and that's how I met them. By then we started to chat and I introduced them to Karrie at first year of high school by an app called Kik." He explained and they just nodded. He stared at me and I nodded. Time for me to explain.

"Ok. So you know how I met the twins… Now I'm going to tell you how I met lil' Haru over here and it seems like Kyoya-kun knows everything here. No offense there." They stared at Kyoya and he just simply nods.

"My mother, Kristine Fujioka, is well… Ranka-san's sister. The last time we met is in Aunt Kotoko's funeral… Me and Haruhi kept in contact sometimes and also one time at Middle School I visited her quickly. I met Arai-kun there and actually were like best friends." I explained and smiled. Arai got denied by Haruhi the worstest way possible and I still can't get over it.

"Oh we met Arai this summer! Right Takashi?" Hunny-Senpai said while stuffing his mouth with cake.

"Yeah" Mori-Senpai said.

I began laughing randomly, remembering how Haru dense is when Arai confessed his feelings to her. They stared at me and decided to just shrug it out.

"Ok… But Princess how are you so close to the twins?! They're not cool… They're shady!" Tamaki complained. What the hell is wrong with this guy and I suddenly remembered what the twins told me.

"Oh…. So you're the guy that was being an S&M pervert. That's just sick man." I sighed giving Tamaki a short stern look.

The twins and Andrew laughed. They both talked about them time by time when we talk. But it was mostly Tamaki they talked about. Now I get why he's an idiot… He really is one.

"You shady twins have been talking bad about me?! Unacceptable! Mommy help me!" He whined and Kyoya didn't even care.

"So… We heard that you guys have a club? What is it again?" Andrew asked and had his 'thinking' face on.

"It's a Host Club. Tamaki here is the President and I'm the club's Vice President." Kyoya said simply.

"Wait… Host Club? Like… The ones like adults go to? What the hell… The school allows those kind of stuff?" I said while obviously disgusted.

"Oh no, Princess! We entertain girls while having tea or commoners coffee. We have our own types too! The shady twins are the Little Devils type, Kyoya's the cool type, Honey-Senpai's boy lolita type, Mori-Senpai is the Wild type, Haruhi is the Natural, and of course I'm the Prince Type." He beamed.

"Prince type? I don't see it! For me… No offense but you just flirt with woman slash girl you see." Andrew said while laughing. We both stared at each other like we knew what were going to say again.

"Like a womanizer!" We both said together bursting out laughing.

The twins laughed with us while Tamaki began sulking in a corner. We laughed even more because it looked like his soul floated out his mouth while he sulked.

The rest of the last fifteen minutes of their lunch, We just talked about some random stuff and how I beat all of them in Bomberman every time at multiplayer. Apparently Kyoya knows about everything. Bit creepy but he's resourceful for him I guess. We also talked about our school at Canada called Clarentine Academy. I have the slightest feeling that Tamaki was a real weirdo, calling Haruhi his goddamn daughter. I bet Ranka wouldn't even like him.

Before they all left I pulled Haruhi out of the twins grasp. "Give me your number that I can contact you. I'll visit you guys ok? Still same address right?" I whispered.

"Oh ok. Just contact me by email like usual. I don't really use the phone the twins gave me… It's great seeing you again Aoi." We hugged for a bit and she ran to her next class. Oops.. I forget to ask why she was wearing a boys uniform right? Oh well...

When they're lunch ended we also headed to the headed back to the front office but without Tamaki because we insist we know are way and because he has class… Or just because we don't want him to be with us? Who knows right? As soon as we got in we both saw a rack where the uniforms were placed. Why does the girls uniform look like a fluffy yellow macaroon? Oh well… I still have to wear it anyways. But the boys uniform look more decent. Lucky!

"Hello again! Here are your custom made uniforms. You can fit them if you want but I'm pretty sure these are already right in size." She pointed at the rack and we nodded.

"Also here are both of your schedules on these folders. Also, you may go to any club you want. I think both of your main interests are Theater arts and any sport club right?" She asked holding out two folders .

"Yes. Thanks for letting us know. May we go now Madam?" Andrew said politely.

"Oh yes you may! Thank you for visiting. See you again." She waved as we carry out our folders and uniforms.

A limo waited for us was waiting outside with a different driver. We got in the limo, placed our things on the side of our seats and drove back to our condo. Now… It's time to organize things and settle in.

"Karrie! Our parents want to group skype! Should we answer it?!" I heard Andrew yell through the hallways.

"Sure! Bring for laptop here in the coffee table!" I yelled in reply. I was in the kitchen, cooking some alfredo pasta for dinner since he sucks at cooking.

"Do we have any bread there?!" He asked while holding a jar of nutella.

"Yes… Stop yelling and get the laptop in the goddamn coffee table." I sighed while draining the water from the finished boiled pasta. Why is he asking for bread anyway? It's not like I care though. Not to be mean and all.

While he began setting up the laptop in the coffee table, I stirred the pasta into the sauce and transferred it into a huge plate. Well it's ready. Maybe I should organize the kitchen too? I finished organizing almost everything but not the kitchen. I'm pretty tired so maybe next time…

I headed to the living room which is where the coffee table was. I saw Andrew already sitting on the couch while talking to his mother through the group chat. "Oh! Mrs. Michaels your daughters coming." Andrew said while looking at the laptops webcam. I heard his mother said that she needed to go as I get closer. Aww man… I wanted to embarrass him in front of Claire.

"_Oh get my little baby girl here if you will dear! and Just call me Kris!" My mom squealed through the screen._

"Sure… Kris? She's here right now." Andrew stood up from the couch and walked away.

"Little baby girl huh? How cuteeee~!" He teased as he walked by me and headed to the kitchen. I punched his arm quickly and sat on the couch.

"_Karrie! How are you there? Is there a mafia chasing after you there? I'll call your uncle if you want right now!" My mom panicked with a priceless startled face._

"No Okaasan… No need to call uncle. Actually I met lil' Haru today. She looks fine. Well, So much better than when we saw her at Aunt Kotoko's funeral." I said suddenly feeling sad remembering Kotoka-san.

"_That's good… Are you going to visit Ryoji's soon?" She asked._

"Maybe in the weekend. I have to email Haruhi first… I'm pretty sure they're still staying at their old flat." I answered.

"_Oh yah! Your father couldn't make it because he has a meeting about building another hotel for our enterprise. He said we might release another hotel in Quebec. That sounds amazing doesn't it?" She said obviously._

I nodded and let her talk more. My father owns one of the biggest hotel chains in Canada that his parents left him before they died. Mother is an attorney and she owns her own bakery in Toronto.

When she stopped talking about some pretty random stuff, I said goodbye and we ended the call. As soon as I shutted down the laptop, I headed to the kitchen, got some pasta in a bowl, and headed to my room.

It's about ten o'clock at night and my room looks pretty organized. My clothes are organized in my closet, books are in my study desk, and some of my anime collectibles. And maybe a full sized body pillow of tuxedo masked. It's not creepy… Right? Anyways, I finished my pasta and emailed Haruhi.

_To: Haru_

_From: K. Aoi_

_Hey Haru! What's your address again? I'll maybe visit you there in the weekend! Well i'll see you in school though. But anywhos… Mom said Hello for Ranka! ^3^_

I sent the email and headed to the shower. As soon as I finished, I put on my fluffy bunny onesie and headed to bed. I wish I wake up early for my first day. And still dream about Tuxedo Mask. He's hot right?! Anyways I dived onto my bed and fell asleep. A good night sleep a good thing afterall.

* * *

**Any opinions?**

**I wish I had a onesie like Karrie TBH...**

**Karrie: Tuxedo Mask is Love. Tuxedo Mask is Life!**

**Delusional freak... e3e**

**Andrew: Agreed.**

**Also next chapter will be Andrew POV! c:**

**R&R if you can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holla! Here's the new chapter. It's more like a flash back and all...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

**== Flashbacks & Stuff ==**

**- Andrew's POV -**

I woke up at six in the morning, trying to find my uniform in a pile of clothes in my closet. I know... It's idiotic right? Anyways, as soon as I found my uniform, I headed to my bathroom and took a shower.

While drying my hair with a towel, I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed my books and pencil case in it. I exited my room and knocked at Karrie's door. I tapped my floor against the wooden floor and waited patiently. If that idiots sleeping, I'm going to chop her bloody head off.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled and opened the door. Walking in, I saw her blow drying her dark purple hair. Aw... I wanted to yell at her while she's having fantasies.

"What the... You don't come in like a boss here." She said while turning off her blow dry and brushing her hair.

"No. Oh and cook breakfast. I'm starving." I said bluntly while exiting her room and headed to the living room.

I sat at the brown leather couch and turned on the TV for Netflix. I started to watch Noragami and the time passed. I heard Karrie yell from the kitchen. "_Botchan_, your breakfast is ready~!" Karrie said well... Sarcastically?

"Thank you, _Maid-sama_." I said playing along. We sat down and ate breakfast quietly. The whole time, I was trying not to laugh of her uniform. She looks like a yellow marshmallow with legs and a head.

We finished breakfast and stuffed our dishes in the dishwasher. As soon as we saw it was nine o'clock, we ran down the lobby and waited for our ride. The limo arrived pretty quickly and we both got in. Still a bit sleepy, fell asleep the rest of the fifteen minute drive.

_**- 2nd year of Junior High -**_

_Walking around the crowded halls of McAlexander Junior High, I searched for the art class classroom. I've been walking around these halls for at least 5 minutes and probably already late for class. Suddenly, I bumped into an auburn haired girl making her drop her binders and pencil case._

"_Oh bloody hell… I'm sorry." I said while starting to grab her thing that are currently in the floor._

"_No no! You must be the transfer student! British right?! I love british people! I've been in London and saw the big ben. Pretty amazing! Oops sorry I'm babbling again. Names Karrie." She babbled and introduced herself._

"_Uhm… Fancy meeting you and do you know where the art class is?" I introduced and asked where the hell that god damn class is._

"_Oh I'm actually heading there-" She looks at my binder that has my middle name on it._

"_Levie." She smiled friendly like and headed the way to the art classroom. It was just a turn at where I bumped her. On the way she keeps asking if I can make scones and know all about tea. This lady sure is… weird?_

_We arrived at class and I knocked the door. The teacher looked at both of us. She looked at me and smiled and stared at the girl named Karrie and gave her a stern look. I wonder why… The teacher told me to find a spot. As I sat down I saw her lecturing the auburn haired girl about being late. And that was the last time I saw her in that day because she was sent to the office. How unlucky._

_It's been a few months since I transferred. I joined different sport clubs already like soccer and volleyball. Right now I'm in science class with one of my new favourite teacher, Mr. Fostern._

"_So about our field trip at the museum-" He paused as he heard a knock. Mr. Fostern walked over and opened the door._

"_Mr. Fostern! We made too much cookies for food and fashion so I volunteered to give it here." A familiar face said in the door. Wow. She dyed her hair purple. To be honest I really liked her hair when it was auburn. Not like I like her or anything…_

_She started walking around the class and handed out some well made cookies. She stopped in front of me and smile. "Hi Levie!" She yelled slash whispered and handed me a cookie. My name is not god damn Levie… It's Andrew._

_Since then we started talking again and we mostly play bomberman with each other and she would easily kill me. One time I thought she was hacking but nope. She's just good at it I guess._

"_Hey Levie!" She ran towards me and smiled._

"_What do you need?" I asked a bit rudely, still pissed about being called by my middle name._

"_Can you make those scones for me?" She said and started laughing. I gave her a stern look and she ran away._

"_It doesn't mean I'm bloody hell british it means I can make scones!" I yelled while chasing after her with my paper in my hand._

We finished all our classes today. Apparently, Tamaki and Kyoya are in my class. Well so is Karrie but like who cares? Wait that's just mean. Anyways I met some pretty nice people and they said there was a football club. I'm pretty sure I want to sign up for that.

Karrie was mostly talking to our classmates and getting to know them more. We agreed that we would go to that club Hikaru, Kaoru and apparently her cousin Haruhi are in. I'm still weirded out and having weird thoughts about what kind of host club they run. They said they don't do inappropriate things in the club. But Karrie was freaking out that her cousin might be doing indecent things at lunch.

We walk down the halls and tried to find the music room number three. We both knocked on the door and opened it. Suddenly, petals of roses flew to our faces. I almost got one to my mouth. I was going to complain but Karrie beat me to it.

"Are you trying to make people choke on god damn flowers? Geesh." She rolled her eyes and one finally got into my mouth and I spit it out. It tasted disgusting.

"Oh my dear niece you finally came!" Tamaki rushed into Karrie and gave her a bear hug. This dudes always forgetting me. Rude much?

"Oh. You guys are here! Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai had to go tournament today so they're not here" Haruhi stated while smiling at me. She suddenly stared at Tamaki, still bear hugging his 'niece'.

"I beg to differ! I'm not your niece!" Karrie yelled and Tamaki suddenly teleported to a corner and sulked.

"Hi Andrew-" I'm betting that's Kaoru.

"And Karrie" I'm betting that's Hikaru.

"Welcome!" They both cheered.

Suddenly a dark blonde girl with brown eyes came in and stared at Kyoya all goo goo eyes. Uhm the hell? "Kyoya my love!" She yelled while hugging Kyoya and squealing like a wild fangirl. Almost like Karrie when she talks about Tuxedo Mask or some other anime.

"Lady, who are you?" I asked while trying to be polite.

"My names Renge Houshakuji! Kyoya's fiance!" She squealed still hugging the guy with glasses.

Say whaaaaat? ...

* * *

**To be continued... c:**

**I'll try to at least upload every week.**

**Next chapter will be Karrie again!**

**Karrie: I feel so special!**

**Shudup.**

**See yer later? c: **


End file.
